


For the love of blueberry bagels

by kalika_999



Series: Stucky AU One Shots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Mechanics, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Sam decides to move on to greener pastures and Steve loses a mechanic and a friend all in one day.  When he goes to meet the recommended new guy, things don't exactly fall into place.





	For the love of blueberry bagels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, I was worried a little considering I knew I'd be unable to venture onto any endgame prompts since everything is still so raw for me, so fingers crossed! :D 
> 
> I took a stab at some of your likes and set up three different worlds in three different stories, this is the first one. A meet-ugly. :) <3

“He’s honest, Steve.  Trust me. He won’t make up fake problems with fake issues and he’ll take good care of your bike.  His jokes are kind of boring but he’s..cool.” Sam says as he finishes typing up whatever it is he’s doing on his computer.  “I just emailed him and added you to his list of new clients, you’ll be in good hands.”  


He looks up at him with an earnest gaze. “Between you and me, he’s _almost_ just as good as I am.  You won’t be able to tell the difference in work and the time it takes.”   


"If you say so." Steve says, crossing his arms.  He’s completely unsure of the whole turn of events. "I’m trusting you on this, you know how much I love her.”

Sam laughs, as if Steve's being a bit over the top about his motorcycle despite knowing full well he means it with the years they’ve known each other.  Sam hasn’t been listening to any of his requests to stay back, reconsider his move. He wonders if he should have bothered shaving, maybe he doesn’t look serious enough, he does keep calling him a sad looking puppy..

"Look, I understand how you feel man.  I really do get it, a lot of people hate change, but everything is signed, sealed and delivered. We’ve already got a place out there and my cousin’s offered some work already lined up for me.  It’s really great out there, I can’t wait to be in Washington again.”  


"But New York." Steve whines because he’s not above it.

Sam just laughs again and smacks him with a grease-stained towel before holding out a very simple but direct to the point business card, he takes it reluctantly.

“Trust me.” Sam reiterates. “Before you know it, you’ll forget little ol’ me.  It really was fun while it lasted and we’re still going to be friends, yeah?” He holds his arms out for emphasis.

“Of course.” Steve steps in and hugs him tight. “I know.  I’m really gonna miss you though.”  


Sam gives his back a few pats and that’s the end of that.  


*****

It’s probably a bit obsessive how much he’s dwelling over this change, okay- Steve knows it’s more than _a bit_ , but his bike is definitely an indulgence that he thinks is okay to give himself.  The thrum of the way she purrs to him when he has a chance to take her out for a spin and let himself feel free from anything holding him back in life is just a wonderful sensation.  It just helps him get clarity and take a step back, if maybe he also named her Peggy like it was his first born, well..no one has to know that bit of information.

Sam’s been Steve’s go-to guy for all things bike related and he’s been visiting his garage for nearly a decade.  He knows it’s a little selfish to feel frustrated over mechanic and dear friend’s big move and he really is happy for him, following his dreams and getting the life he’s always wanted with a person that’s so special with him.  He just can’t help but feel a little down.   


He has no idea who this other guy is; he really enjoyed the lax and comfortable back and forth their friendship had forged.  Now he’ll have to try again with this new stranger and he’s almost completely sure they’ll be nothing like what it was with Sam.  


The following Wednesday he follows the address not too far off from his place and he’s staring at the building from a red light.  It’s tucked away on one of the back streets, a little more private than where Sam was located but seems decent enough as he peeks in, even if things look less than organized but then again, he knows how it is sometimes.  As long as the new guy can do the work, Steve’s willing to give it a try.   


With no sign of anyone, he parks his bike at the mouth of the garage and takes a stroll inside.   


“Hello?”

“Hey, just give me a minute!”  


“Take your time.” Steve calls back.  


He absently browses around, tools placed all over the place, a hood of a car propped open and he takes a peek even if he has no head for that kind of stuff.  He knows he should learn, keeps telling himself to, he just gets caught up in other things and the idea always ends up being pushed back further away.   


He ends up next to the work desk at the back corner and there’s a catalogue on it he takes to flipping through, despite how dirty it is.  His head only goes up when the rear door creaks in announcement and he’s met with a man in dark blue coveralls half opened, a band t-shirt underneath and an apologetic look across his face.

He supposed this was Bucky, a name he was still getting used to and Steve starts talking even as Bucky's face starts to shift from something polite then to an odd look of awkward recognition then immediately to abrupt annoyance.

"Hey, hi.  I'm Steve, Sam gave me your business card and I think he emailed y- “

"Get out." Bucky says, pointing towards the mouth of the garage while simultaneously turning to pick out some tools.

"Uh, Sam said- "

"Sam said he had a new client for me, but nowhere in that did he say it was the muscular asshole who cut in front of two people that were ahead of me in line and bought the last blueberry bagel of the day."

"What?" Steve asks, eyebrows drawing down as he stares at Bucky, who starts toward him, all menacing and serious about kicking him out.   


Steve takes a couple steps back, putting his hands up in front of him.  He’s quite ready to defend himself but he still doesn’t get what this is all about. "Hey, come on, I have no idea what you're talking about, so maybe you should stop and explain- "

"Maybe you don’t, but _I_ remember." Bucky says, and he only seems angrier, like he’s ready to hoist Steve up to physically throw him outside, which at another time may have been totally okay.  He must really like blueberry bagels. "I don’t deal with jerk offs that don’t have an ounce of consideration for others. Get out of my garage."

"Look, Bucky?  Can I call you by your name?  I've never bought a blueberry bagel in my life, I’m more of a whole wheat everything kind of guy or maybe a plain if I’m in the mood to load it with stuff.  I think you’re getting me mixed up with someone else.” He backs up into the car beside him and avoids Bucky grabbing him by skirting around to the trunk. A few steps more and he’s outside again which seems like the end of the line for Steve to get a real answer.  Sure he doesn’t _need_ this mechanic, but if Sam recommends him, he’s not leaving until everything is straightened out and there’s answers.

“Okay, tell me when this incident actually happened then.”  


Bucky doesn't try to grab and shove him out this time, just stares at him, mouth set in the thinnest and firmest line.

“Two weeks ago on a Monday, around 7 in the morning.”

Steve furrows his brows. “Where at 7?”

“La Patisserie.”

He had no idea what this guy was going on about but he knew of the place.  He’s sure Bucky realizes too by the way his eyes widen a fraction.

“So you know it!” Bucky snaps with a layer of venom in his voice, an accusing finger pointing his way.  


“Of course I know it, all of New York knows the place.  It’s why I haven’t been there in _months_ after that bakery show on the food channel did a piece about it.  I don’t really have the time to, you know..” He shrugs helplessly. “Stand in that stupidly long line up for a cinnamon roll or something.  Don’t get me wrong, I love them but I’ve got better things to do.”  


Bucky looks perplexed. “So, you weren’t there that day cutting in line?”

“Unless I have a clone?” Steve mutters as he retrieves his phone out from his back pocket and opens up his instagram. “I’ve been in Canada that week for work and before you even toss it out there, no I don’t have a twin and no, I didn’t doctor this in a big plan to prank you for some reason.”  


He holds out a picture of himself standing beside a town sign that clearly states it’s located in another country and the date of his post confirms it.  Bucky still looks wary and Steve sighs slightly.

“It’s the truth.  I only came here because Sam has real faith in you.  He said you’re the best, but only after him of course, and I love my bike.  All I want is to have a reliable mechanic for her and not have the stress of looking for someone else if you don’t take me in, I mean unless you’re also deciding to move or close shop.”  


Bucky stares at him and then, after a very awkward pause that Steve’s possibly a little too familiar with, Bucky apologizes.  


“Sorry, that was really unprofessional of me.”  


Steve gives him a sympathetic smile. “Must be a really amazing blueberry bagel.”

Bucky breaks out in a laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It wasn’t exactly the bagel, I mean it was but it also wasn’t.  Everything just went wrong that whole day. I got evicted by my landlord because of my stupid roommate, I got a speeding ticket and I had a real lousy customer assuming he knew everything about my job and accused me of cheating him out of money.  I knew I was innocent but the costs I’d have to endure to defend myself if- “ He pauses and sighs. “Sorry about ragging on you. Boy, what a first impression.”

Shaking his head, Steve gives him his best smile, hoping Bucky understands he’s not upset in any way at him. “No, it sounds like it was a real awful day for you.  Hopefully you managed to get it all straightened out?”  


Bucky’s shoulders seem to loosen up and he nods. “Yeah, it did.  Thanks for being so understanding..” He shifted a little, uncomfortable. “Were you, um, still interested in having a chat about working with me?”  


“Definitely.  If Sam says you’re worth talking to, I believe him.”   


There’s a certain way Bucky looks when he’s being complimented Steve notes, he gets this crooked kind of smile and turns his head like he’s pretending he’s distracted with something to the side.  Steve makes a mental note about it, even if he’s not here for anything like _that_.  


“Is this her?  Can I take a look?” Bucky approaches his bike with a low impressed whistle. “She’s a beauty.”  


“Yeah, she is.” Steve agrees, a feeling of pride overtaking him.  He watches Bucky run long, slender fingers along the frame and it gets him a little distracted so he forces himself to look anywhere else.

Eventually Bucky comes back his way, grinning with his hand held out. “I’m glad Sam recommended me, I’d be happy to work with her.” Bucky gives him a playful wink. “And you, of course.”  


Steve does not feel the back of his neck warm up, he doesn’t.  Instead he ignores it to shake Bucky’s hand. “I, uh, deal with a lot worse around my friends.  Trust me.”  


If they touch for longer than what’s expected, neither of them point it out.

His brain is mindful enough to tell him he should let go, eventually.  Bucky’s gaze heavy on him. “I’ll check y- I mean, I’ll talk to you soon.”  


Bucky smirks. “Looking forward to it.”  


He watches him as he gets on his bike and for once, Steve suddenly feels nervous and very aware of his surroundings.  He takes off with a quick wave and as Bucky begins to shrink and turn into a distant speck from his mirror, a hand lifts up in the air in his own wave before his figure retreats back into the garage.  


Steve feels good that it all got straightened out and makes a note to give Bucky a call sometime next week to see what kind of schedule he keeps.

*****

He does call Bucky on his lunch break the following week, only to be forced to leave a message.  He gives him his details and best time to reach him and gets a call back after his shift is over and he’s just stepping into his place.   


It’s a slow day and maybe they end up talking about other things besides motorcycles and the security firm Steve heads.  They both lose track of _hours_ and it’s only by the sheer will of a very noisy cat demanding Bucky’s attention that they have to (regrettably) part ways.

That night in bed, Steve’s unsure of what kind of connection they both have, and if it’s a bad idea to even think that considering the circumstances.  Bucky’s single though, like he is and he likes him. He surmises from the way he’s always laughing at his terrible jokes that maybe, at least a little bit, Bucky likes him too.

Maybe he shows up at the garage the next morning bright and early, maybe a few minutes before Bucky arrives to open up.  Steve holds out a bakery box that he lifts the lid of so Bucky sees the coveted blueberry bagels he was upset about. “You should thank me, I only had to wait 45 minutes for these.”  


He’s glad he’s got good instincts when Bucky stands startled a few minutes to just stare but then suddenly shifts gears and practically lunges at him, grabs him by the front of his shirt and kisses him stupid.  


When they come up for air, Steve knows his hair’s a little messed up for work and his shirt is wrinkled but maybe he finally understands just how Sam moving on isn't so big a loss after all.

 


End file.
